1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document management system, a document management apparatus, a computer-readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
In an example of processing that uses an information processing apparatus, a stored document (may be referred to as an “electronic document”, hereinafter) that are saved as electronic data in a storage device is edited by in units of pages on a terminal device. Such document editing functions include a page substitution function, a page addition function, a page deletion function, and a page exchange function.
In this apparatus, when an electronic document is to be edited in units of pages, a user needs to find out individual pages to be edited (may be referred to as “edit pages” in some cases) one by one. For example, in the work of reading and digitizing a large amount of documents using an image reading device, let consider the works of substituting only particular pages in a digitized read-out document, inserting another manuscript to the document, adding a manuscript before or after a particular page of the document, and the like.
When a particular page is to be deleted, the user needs to find out the page to be deleted while checking pages of the saved read-out document and then, issues an operation instruction for deletion. Alternatively, in a case that substitution is to be performed in units of pages, a page to be substituted needs to be found out in the document which has not been subjected to the substitution processing (i.e., an already digitized and saved document) and then be deleted. After that, a paper document (manuscript) to be newly digitized in substitution needs to be read and digitized. Then, the newly digitized read-out manuscript needs to be inserted into a particular page position in the already saved electronic document (i.e., the position where the page to be substituted has been deleted).
In page addition processing, a page where addition is to be performed is found out in a saved read-out document, its page position is specified, and then a manuscript to be added is read. Thereby, a document can be added.
In page exchange processing, both of one page and another page which are exchange targets are found out in a saved read-out document, these page positions are specified, and then instruction for exchange is issued. Thereby, the page positions can be exchanged.
In the editing processing such as deletion, substitution, addition, and exchange performed for a saved document in units of pages, time and effort are required for finding out from the saved document a page (pages) to be edited (a page to be deleted, a page to be substituted, a page where addition is to be performed, or pages to be exchanged).